Numerous computing system implemented applications are currently available for both personal and business related use. These computing system implemented applications include, but are not limited to: computing system implemented personal and small business financial management systems, packages, programs, modules, or applications; computing system implemented business systems, packages, programs, modules, or applications; computing system implemented point-of-sale management systems, packages, programs, modules, or applications; computing system implemented tax preparation systems, packages, programs, modules, or applications; computing system implemented accounting and/or invoicing systems, packages, programs, modules, or applications; and various other electronic data management systems, packages, programs, modules, or applications, whether known at the time of filling or as developed later.
While these computing system implemented applications often provide efficient and accurate methods for gathering and processing data, proper setup and/or operation of these computing system implemented applications i.e., integrating and adapting the computing system implemented application to the user's specific data and processing needs, is often a critical step for ensuring the computing system implemented applications operate in the intended fashion. Not surprisingly, experience has shown that in order to ensure user satisfaction with a given computing system implemented application, it is important that the process of setting up and/or operating the computing system implemented application be as efficient, accurate, and easy an exercise as possible. Consequently, it is often advisable that a user obtain professional assistance when setting up and/or operating a given computing system implemented application and experience has also shown that users obtaining professional assistance are far more likely to be satisfied with the given computing system implemented application and are far more likely to continue to use the computing system implemented application.
Currently, some providers of computing system implemented applications offer professional assistance programs whereby a limited amount of professional assistance is offered, either as part of the purchase price of the computing system implemented application or as an additional service. However, the level of assistance required by a given user varies considerably from user-to-user, making it virtually impossible to determine how much assistance a given user will need, or to even define an “average” user. As one example, for a computing system implemented business accounting system, it would often be advisable for a new user of the computing system implemented business accounting system to consult with an accountant having a working knowledge of the computing system implemented business accounting system when first implementing the computing system implemented business accounting system. However, the needs of a user who is just starting up a home based Internet business will be far different than the needs of an established retailer with significant legacy data or a medium to large business having an accounting department and established accounting procedures.
This inability to accurately pre-determine the level of assistance, and what type of assistance, that will be needed by a given user makes it difficult, if not impossible, for the providers of computing system implemented applications to economically provide “pre-packaged” computing system implemented application assistance. In addition, it is also often difficult for the providers of the computing system implemented applications to find and/or enlist professionals to take part in the professional assistance programs. This is again due, in large part, to the uncertainty of the level, and specific type of assistance, which will be required.
In addition, it is also often difficult, if not impossible, for a given user to accurately determine, particularly in advance, what level and/or type of assistance they need. Consequently, it is often difficult to sell professional assistance packages to the user at the time of purchase. In many cases, the problem is further complicated by the fact that considerable time may pass, effort expended, and operations performed, before the user is even aware of errors in data entry, operation, and/or application setup. Consequently, the user may not even be aware of potential and/or existing errors that can often be avoided by getting professional assistance at the time of setup or at an earlier stage of operation. As an example, a small business using a computing system implemented accounting and/or point-of-sale application may only become aware that the computing system implemented application was not setup properly, and therefore is not operating correctly, when a monthly, quarterly, or even yearly, report is generated by the computing system implemented accounting and/or point or sale application.
As a result of the inability to accurately pre-determine the level of assistance, and what type of assistance, will be needed by a given user, providers of computing system implemented applications are often unable to economically provide professional assistance to users of their computing system implemented applications. This situation results in a disservice to both the user and the providers of the computing system implemented applications.